Choices
by scottishfae
Summary: Inuyasha returns after a sudden departure to reveal his true feelings and seal their future. Please read warnings at beginning of story.


_**Choices**_ || _scottishfae_

**INUYASHA** || I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make anything from this story.

**NC17** || Romance, PWP

**WARNINGS **|| Poorly written smut

**PAIRINGS** || Inuyasha x Kagome

**SUMMARY** || Inuyasha returns after a sudden departure to reveal his true feelings and seal their future.

_**This was originally suppose to be part of the Holiday Writing Challenge one-shot series, but that fell through. Finishing the pairing set still. **_

_I'm having a rough time in my personal life right now and writing has become difficult. I'm trying to push through it, however, but I am still worried my writing is reflective of my mood. I'm sorry if this isn't up to anyone's standard. I did try and I still hope someone can enjoy it._

* * *

Kagome sat at the edge of the river, her feet dangling in the cool stream. Winter was coming quickly, night was falling sooner and the fireflies that danced through all of summer and much of autumn had all but died out. They had found a lovely village to take shelter in, the usual ominous cloud hanging over it providing them free room and board, and on the edge of the village was a grove of sakura trees lining the banks of the river Kagome sat at. Sango had gone to bed, Shippo in tow, hours ago. Miroku had found a rather questionable bathhouse to entertain him and Inuyasha…

Inuyasha had been missing since the morning. There had been no sign of a struggle or battle nearby, no signs of Kikyou either, it was just as if he had left them at their campsite in the early morning. They had waited an hour after they had woken before heading off in the direction of the shard rumour they were currently investigating; Sango and Miroku were certain he would find them.

Kagome let out a sigh. She had to admit she was getting a little worried. It wasn't like Inuyasha to be gone so long. She pulled her feet up and slowly stood. A white sweater was wrapped around her shoulders but she had neglected to put her arms in it. As she stepped back, the wrap fell. "Damn it," she mumbled, sure that her only warm clothing was now muddied.

There was a deep laugh behind her that made Kagome freeze. Her breathing became labored as she tried to pinpoint exactly where the laugh was coming from and who it might be. As the person came closer, a unique smell overtook her nose and she relaxed. "Jerk, you could have said you were there," she said, turning to look at the hanyou.

He wore his usual smirk, though his eyes were softer. He reached down and picked up the sweater before tossing it over his shoulder. "You shouldn't be out here alone. You didn't even notice when I arrived – and thanks for waiting for me."

"We knew you would be able to find us. And where were you? I was afraid we would need to send our search parties tomorrow."

Closing the small distance, he cupped her face and bent down to kiss her. "I'm sorry I worried you."

Kagome's brows knit and she pulled away. "What's wrong with you? You're never this touchy feely – especially not in public."

"No one's around."

Kagome's hands went to her hip and her mouth turned down in a slight frown. It was a look that Inuyasha knew well and was often followed by his most hated of words. He grimaced and tried to placate her. "Did Miroku get us a place to stay here?"

"You're avoiding the question."

"No, I'm simply trying to figure out if we have a room to go to first."

Kagome rolled her eyes but nodded. "This way."

They walked away from the river and through a field towards the village itself. The place they were staying wasn't far from the outer edge, a proper inn as opposed to the ones Miroku so much enjoyed, and the only such in the town. Kagome didn't bother to enter the common area where the elderly owners seemed to always be, but walked through the outer walkways until she found the rooms. Instead of her room, which was right next to Sango's, she led him to the rooms Miroku had procured for him and Inuyasha. Miroku was out so it didn't matter that both rooms were next to each other.

"Your room, sir," she said with a flourish of her arms.

"Stop being stupid, come in."

Kagome followed the hanyou in. There was no light in the room so she reached out to hold to the back of Inuyasha's haori. He had no problem navigating the dark. They went to the middle of the small room where a futon had been laid out. Inuyasha reached back and grabbed the small hand and slowly guided both of them to sit on the soft blankets.

"So now are you going to explain where you were? And what's up with you today?"

"Kaede and I had a talk a few weeks back. It was one of the days you had gone home to do whatever it is you do there."

"School, Inuyasha, I 'do' school there."

The hanyou shrugged. "Not like it really matters."

Kagome huffed. They were sitting too close together to 'sit' him without finding herself under him too. "So, what did you talk about?"

"I broke my promise to Kikyou."

"What?" she said shocked, that was hardly what she had been expecting.

"I had Miyoga hunting for her for awhile; it's been pretty long since I've seen her last. But, early this morning he found me and said he knew where she was."

"Y-your promise?" she said, her body beginning to tremble.

He took her hand in one of his, mindful of his nails, and intertwined their fingers. Taking their grasped hands he brought it up to place a lingering kiss on the back of her hand. "I told her I couldn't follow her anymore."

Tears sprung to Kagome's eyes. "Inuyasha, are you sure?"

He nodded, though she could barely tell in the darkness. Only his eyes, glowing amber orbs filled with so many things he never said, could she see clearly. "I think I've known for awhile, but Kaede helped me realize it needed to be done."

"Of course it would be Kaede," she laughed.

"Actually, it was a very unpleasant experience. I told her your time is different but, well she wasn't really happy that she almost walked in on us when we were _you know_."

Kagome's cheeks flushed red. Kaede was basically her mother on this side of the well and the thought that she knew that they were sexually active was more than embarrassing. "Oh god," Kagome moaned. "When did she find out – actually, no I don't want to know."

"Don't start, at least you found out from me and didn't have to talk to her about it. I've never been afraid of that old hag until that moment."

"I would have rather been in the dark about this at all."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yeah, me too. But, as awkward and horrible as it was, she made me realize that it was really you that needed me most."

"Hey!"

"And that I need the most."

"That's more like it."

Again the hanyou laughed but it was more forced than previously. His fingers danced over her hand, his body showing a sudden nervousness. Kagome leaned forward a little, resting her other hand on his bent knee. "Inuyasha?"

"This isn't easy for me, so let me gather my wits."

"What isn't?"

There was silence for a moment as the hanyou forced himself to calm down with deep breaths. "Um, well, stay with me?"

Kagome's head tipped sideways. "Tonight? Yeah, sure. It's been awhile since we've been able to have alone time anyway."

A nervous chuckle came from Inuyasha. "No – like…forever."

"Forever," Kagome repeated, her words soft and breathy. "Forever?"

"Yeah – like, when we're done with all this, just you and me – here – 'cause you're world just ain't going to work for me."

Kagome continued to stare at the man, her eyes on the verge of tears. "_Forever_?"

Inuyasha let go of her hand and leaned forward. He cupped both of her cheeks and forced her to watch him as he slowly spelled it out for her. "I love you, you silly woman, and there is nothing I want more than you by my side. Maybe even a pup or two, once this Naraku shit gets out of the way."

The tears were falling now and the hanyou's ears folded back against his head. He always hated it when she cried.

"You're proposing to me? You want me to marry you?"

He answered her by leaning in and capturing her lips in the faintest of kisses. Gold eyes held dark ones the entire time. "That isn't a tradition for youkai, but yes."

Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck, knocking him back in the process. He landed on the futon with Kagome attached to his neck on top of him. "I love you too," she whispered against his skin.

The hanyou smiled, his body relaxing as he brought one hand under the back of shirt to rest on her lower back while the other played with the hem of her skirt. This was a position he was much more comfortable with. Sliding his hand up under the skirt, he let it rest on the slight curve. Miroku would be jealous.

"My mom is going to freak when I tell her," Kagome mumbled, making no move to stop the ministrations of either hand.

"Freak? You think she'll be mad?"

"I'm not sure – I mean, I'm still kind of young to get married—"

"Not here."

"Yeah, but my mom isn't here."

"But you are – and that's what matters. And it's just a stupid human tradition. Plus," he stopped to lift his hips and grind slowly against her. "We've done everything married couples do alreaady."

Kagome leaned back a little so she could see his face fully. Her eyes were already a little glazed over. "If you bring up the fact that we've done anything but maybe kiss or hug to my mother, I will sit you until your back breaks."

Inuyasha snickered a little. "Why would I do that? I barely even see your mom anyway."

"You will be, I'm not telling her this alone. She likes you – if you're there with me maybe she won't forbid me to come back here or something."

"I'd just come get you back. I'd always come and bring you back."

"That's sweet," she smiled, leaning in to peck him on his cheek.

"And it's not like we're going to tell her you're pregnant or something."

"Good thing too – she'd murder both of us."

"Not me, she likes me."

"True – she'd just maim you. But while she was trying, I'd escape through the well."

"I'm hurt, you wouldn't protect your husband-to-be?"

"Not against my mother. It's about survival then."

The two shared a laugh together that died out slowly. Kagome's leg dropped to either side of him and she slowly sat up. Inuyasha's hands adjusted to her hips then to her legs as she straddled him. Kagome gave him a little smile, almost a smirk – one of the few expressions she hid away just for him.

Reaching down, she pulled her shirt up and over her head before letting it drop beside them. Her bra came next, though she was slower with it. Inuyasha groaned, knowing her rule was that he couldn't touch that particular article of clothing, or the bits underneath, until it was off her person. A rule made up after too many of her bras were sliced through.

Kagome gave a heady laugh as she removed the silky underclothes, releasing her breasts to the cool, night air. Underneath her she felt Inuyasha's appreciation. Reaching down, Kagome tugged at the tie that held the outer lapel of the red haori closed. It gave way easily and she opened up the red coat to reveal the white shirt underneath. She untied the closure holding the inner lapel in place too before pushing the haori completely open.

Inuyasha grunted and sat up. He gave Kagome a kiss while he removed both the red and white layers of clothing from his upper body. She stood up carefully, dragging her hand against the bulge in the hakama while she did so. Inuyasha didn't bother to get up but untied the pants and shimmied out of them easily. He then pushed all of his clothes further away and laid back down.

Kagome waited until she had his attention before finishing stripping. As silly as it was, she still had her socks and shoes on. She first kicked off her each shoe – feeling a little bad that she hadn't removed them when they entered the room – before bending down and picking them. She made sure she was facing away from the hanyou when she did so.

Thankfully her eyes had adjusted enough and she could navigate to the door where she placed her shoes, again with the exaggerated bend. While still bent double, she slowly removed each sock and put them with her shoes.

"Who taught you to be such a fuckin' tease," Inuyasha said, hunger in his voice.

"Same person who taught me everything else."

"Damn straight."

Kagome laughed a little while she rejoined Inuyasha. He was still lying down, watching her as she reached behind her to unfasten the skirt. It fell to the floor immediately. Reaching down, the hanyou pumped his cock a few times – now completely hard – as he looked his wife-to-be up and down. With only one article of clothing left, she stepped on the futon before she stepped out of her panties.

Inuyasha rose immediately and stopped her from sitting. Instead he held her hips and positioned himself directly under her. A nip to Kagome's thigh made her jump at first but the jolt was followed by a lavishing of kisses. Her knees nearly buckled at his tongue first lapped at the little bundle of nerves resting between her legs. He brought a finger up to stroke the already swelling flesh as his tongue expertly began to move her clit. Left, right, round and then a rapid tickle until Kagome was all but crying and her legs no longer able to hold her up.

The hanyou backed away, keeping ahold of her, and helping her lay down. It took some maneuvering to get them situated, but soon Inuyasha was lying between Kagome's legs. He didn't want to put his full weight on the young woman, she was already shaking and her breathing labored, so instead he supported his weight with hands placed on either side of her head. His own dripping sex was twitching with anticipation.

"You ready?" he asked, his voice low and soft.

A strangled laugh ripped from her throat and she lifted her hips to meet his. Inuyasha quirked a smirk as he lowered both of their hips back down to the futon. He backed away slowly and flexed his hips back until he was aligned with Kagome's entrance. Her eyes were just as hungry as his were and both of them moaned as he began penetrating.

"It's really been too long," Kagome gasped as Inuyasha fully seated himself inside of her.

"You're not fuckin' kidding," he agreed.

As Inuyasha began to move, shallow thrusts at first before quickening his pace, Kagome's hand went to grab him by his shoulders. He sunk down so they're chests were just barely touching and each could explore the other's mouths. As he sped up, Kagome's hands began to unconsciously trace patterns against his back.

Paces changed. Voices climbed. Until finally both found their release in each other. Inuyasha immediately collapsed against her. They sat there catching their breath for quite awhile. Eventually, he slid to his left to rest at Kagome's side. A hand came up to idly play with her breasts.

"You know the good thing about us going a long time without sex?"

"Hm?" she asked, watching as his hands circled her nipple slowly, gracing it with the lightest of touches, before circling around her breasts again.

"Quicker on the rebound."

She snorted as she felt him harden once more. "You get horny so easily."

Inuyasha propped himself up on one arm so he could look down on her. He abandoned Kagome's breast to cup her face. "That's your damn fault, my love."

Kagome's delighted laughter filled the room until it was cut off by the hanyou's mouth. It was only when the sun had risen that the two finally allowed the other to rest.

Kagome was lying on the floor of Kaede's hut utterly miserable. She had been sick on and off for the past two weeks and nothing the older woman found seemed to work. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all concerned, though Inuyasha had worried himself into a frenzy. Even Kaede was at a loss and getting frustrated.

The elder woman walked into the hut with a basket full of herbs and a stern expression on her face. She looked at Kagome and Inuyasha, the young woman's head pillowed in his lap, and shook her head but said nothing else. She immediately went to the hearth with a mortar and pestle and began working.

"Did you think of something else?" Kagome asked.

Her stomach kept growling but half the food she attempted to eat didn't sit well. The only thing that seemed to stay down was the simple broth that Sango had cooked the night before.

Kaede continued her work. Occasionally she would move this way and that, before going back to the hearth. When the last of her work was done, she filled a clay cup with boiling water then added the herb mixture into it. Standing up, she took it over to the young woman.

"Drink this."

With Inuyasha's help, she sat up and reached for the cup. Kagome blew on it several times before beginning to sip on it. After a moment each time, she took another mouthful in to see if would stay down. She finished all the drink without a problem.

Kaede cleaned up before addressing them, occasionally looking over at how Kagome was doing.

"Did you finish it all?"

"Yes – what was that?"

"Are you feeling better then?"

Kagome didn't lie back down but instead leaned against the hanyou's shoulder. The others hadn't yet been told about the two's engagement, but if he didn't mind the closeness she wasn't going to argue.

"You know, I am. At least I'm not queasy anymore. Still feel a little weak."

"Probably because you haven't been keeping food down for so long," Sango suggested.

"No doubt," Kaede said. "I will make sure I get all those herbs ready. You'll be needing them more for a little longer, I would think."

Kagome's brows furrowed. "Why? You think I caught something this last trip out?"

Kaede turned to face the two with a stern look. "This isn't an illness."

Sango's eyes swung to the leftover herbs still on the elder woman's workstation. "Kagome, you're pregnant?"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha froze, all colour leaving their faces.

"It would seem so," Kaede grumbled. "I thought we talked about this, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, yeah. We already agreed to do the human traditions."

"Human tradition?" Sango mumbled.

Her eyes went wide as the sharp woman put things together. "Kagome, are you two enagaged?"

"Yeah – I wanted to tell my mom first before we told anyone else. But then things got delayed. I'm sorry Sango, for keeping it from you."

The woman stepped forward and leaned down to hug Kagome. "I'm not mad – I'm just so excited. Of course you'd want to tell your mother first."

Kagome returned the hug. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as the women reduced into tears and leaned away from them as best he could. Miroku caught his eye, a smirk on his face. "I've made it this long without killing you monk, don't press me right now."

"I don't know what I did to offend you, Inuyasha," the monk began in his fake-pious voice. "But I know that I couldn't fight you, not with a baby in your future."

Inuyasha snarled but stopped when he felt a petite hand grab his arm. Kagome had stopped talking to Sango to look at him; her face had panic written over it.

"Oh god – Inuyasha, she's going to kill us."

The same panic hit the hanyou but he did to repress it for his usual cocky nature. "Bullshit, she'll be trying to maim me while you rush back here. Then, after the pup is born, we'll go back and maybe she'll be so distracted by it that she won't kill us."

Kagome could help but laugh. She leaned back against him. She was tired – the herbs were helping her stomach feel better but she still felt fatigued. "That sounds like a good plan."

Inuyasha smiled down at the woman, his obvious happiness and love unhidden to the others in the room. As she closed her eyes he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

He whispered only for her.


End file.
